Divergent High
by firstjumper-tris
Summary: Title explains it! The characters of Divergent are now facing the challenge of High School! Four/Tobias is new to the school not Tris. What happens when they meet? Fourtris, Zeke/Shauna, Uriah/Marlene, Will/Christina, Caleb/Susan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****_Well I decided to start writing this now so I didn't lose my thoughts on this story. Have you ever wanted to know what it would be like if the Divergent characters were in modern day times and were in high school? Well this is what this story is about so yeah. It will be in a lot of the different characters POV. I want to explore with that. Sorry if it is bad but I'm trying! So here we go…_**

******DISCLAIMER: ****_I am not Veronica Roth! I wish I was but I'm not! I don't own Divergent!_**

**TRIS'S POV:**

"_Beatrice, _you need to get up _NOW!" _I hear Caleb yell from downstairs. Yeah like I really need to be up two hours before school starts, but all that is on his mind is Susan and the little club they are trying to get into together. But I get up anyway. Today is the first day of school as a Junior. I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver tank top and a white crop top. An outfit Christina picked out when we went back to school shopping four days. I like it. I leave my hair down it falls in curls that reach just past my shoulders. I also put on mascara and I put eyeliner on to make my eyes look striking.

"_BEATRICE! _Are you even coming?" Caleb yells. I come running down the stairs and when I reach the bottom he purses his lips and his eyes scan me.

"You know one day you could stop doing that. I know you are my older brother and you are over protective but seriously," I look into his eyes. "You aren't a robot; you don't need to scan me."

"What are you wearing?" My father says as he looks at me in shock. He disapproves of _everything _I say, think, and do.

My mom comes to my aid. "Hon, she is 16, she can make her own choices." I look at her with gratitude shining in my eyes.

"Beatrice, we need to go now!" Caleb says.

I roll my eyes and follow him out into his car. He drives silently to school and parks. As I get out Caleb stops me. "Hey, Beatrice," he says.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid." He replies.

I look at him with a grin and turn away and walk toward the building. I stop at the glass doors, well summer is over and school is here to ruin it. I open the doors with a heave. I walk to the cafeteria as I have an hour to burn before school starts because Caleb had to be here early.

"TRIS!" I hear a high screech behind me. I turn and see Christina. She runs up to me and tackles me to the ground. I don't understand why she acts like she hasn't seen me in forever when I just saw her 4 days ago.

When we make it to the cafeteria I can't help but notice Christina staring at a new kid who sits a table away. "Christina," I say snapping my fingers in front of her face. "Hello? You in there?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry I was-," she starts but I interrupt her.

"You were just staring at the new kid over there." I say pointing to the table behind us. Blood rushes to her cheeks and they turn red with embarrassment.

Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, and a guy I haven't seen before, with dark blue eyes, all plop down at our table, with the guy with the dark blue eyes sitting right next to me. I turn to look at him and meet his eyes, we stare at each other for a while and then Zeke starts to talk.

"So…everybody this is Four. He is new here." Zeke says. "Four, this is Tris and Christina."

"Hello Christina," he says as he looks at her and then he looks back at me, "and hello Tris." His eyes looked different when they looked at me. Like he saw something he liked. I shake my head; it must have been my imagination. He wouldn't see anything he would like when he looks at me.

We finish up with breakfast and we all start to our separate first classes. Someone grabs my wrist and I turn to see that it is Four who is holding my wrist.

"Hey," he says, his eyes gleaming. "What's your first class?"

"Math." I say the word with disgust; my least favorite subject.

"Hey that is what I have first, too." He says with a smile.

"Cool." I can't help but feel a leap of joy having the same class as Four. I think I like him. I shake the thought from my head.

"Hey Tris, what do you have second period?" he asks, his eyes look hopeful.

"Uhh…French." I respond.

"Me too!" He says his smile, which also shows in his eyes, reaches from ear to ear. "Hey so you know how who you sit by in French becomes your partner for the whole year, right?" I wonder where this is going, but I ignore the thought and nod. "Will you sit next to me and be my partner?" He looks nervous.

"Definitely." I smile. Four wants _me _to sit by him! He could have _any _girl in the school to sit by him, but instead he wants me to

I stop at the bathroom to wash my hands; I spilt syrup all over them at breakfast. I smile. I'm glad Four asked to sit by him and be his partner. I think I like him, but not like as a friend, but more, definitely more.

When I walk into math, I see Four sitting in a chair near the middle of the room cheerleaders crowding all around him. I feel pang in my chest. Wait why? Am I _jealous? _I shake the thought away. But for some reason even though all those cheerleaders are drooling over him he doesn't look at them – he looks at me as I walk in. Why? Why would he be looking at _me? _

He flicks his hand to the cheerleaders as if to them that he doesn't like them. His eyes meet mine and we stare for a while. He looks at the cheerleader sitting next to him and asks her to move. She moves and sits by the other cheerleaders. "Wanna sit?" He says to move gesturing to the chair next to him. I sit down.

**FOUR'S POV:**

Why do all these cheerleaders keep bothering me? Haven't they noticed that I don't want anything to do with them? And then I see her, she is even better then Zeke described to me over the summer. And her outfit. It isn't extravagant but it hugs what curves she has. And her eyes I saw them in the cafeteria and it's like I can't get enough of them. And then she sees me and our eyes meet and stay there…staring at each other. Then I notice that she can't sit anywhere near me. All these cheerleaders are surrounding me. I look over at Lilia who is next to me. I ask her if she can move and she does but with a grunt. "Wanna sit?" I look at her hopefully. She sits down next to me without a word and I can't help but smile at her. The math bell rings and I look forward. I can't help myself but I start daydreaming… about _her. _ I think that I sit there daydreaming for a while because I see snapping fingers in front of me and hear the faint whisper "Four, Four."

"Huh? What? Oh sorry." She smiles at me making a fool of myself. The bell rings and I get up. "What do you have next, Tris?"

"French, remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Nice one, Tobias, now she thinks you don't listen to her when she is talking. She smiles sweetly at me. I wonder what she is thinking. We walk to French and sit down next to each other. Lauren, who happens to be a cheerleader, sits down behind me and glares at Tris.

The teacher, Mr. Stevens, starts writing the pairs down on a piece of paper so we never change who our partner is. He also writes them on the chalkboard for the students who are new in French. That's when Lauren gets angry.

"WHAT? But I am supposed to be with Four! I mean he _obviously _has a crush on me." WHAT NOW? Since when did _I _get a crush on Lauren?

"Lauren, please sit down and calm down. If you wanted to be partners with Four then you should have sat by him. You know the rules. You are a senior and you have been taking French since your freshman year." She grunts with anger and sits down.

I look at the board to make sure I'm with Tris. I am and Uriah is with Marlene that's good for him he likes her. Zeke is with Shauna. Lauren is with Eric. "Ugh I'm with _him?" _Lauren says with disgust as she points to Eric. I shake my head; that girl won't shut up. I turn to Tris.

"So…when do you want to our project?"

"Whenever, you choose." Tris says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll text you."

**TRIS'S POV:**

He just said he would text me but how does he have my number? Maybe Zeke gave it to him. That would be something he would do. I walk to history with Four close by me. Does he like me? Nah, no more than a friend. I look over at him and my eyes meet his. We just stare for a while. His eyes are truly mesmerizing. Then the bell rings and brings us back to earth. We run to history. We are late and Mr. Max, who gets called by his first name instead of his last, is the meanest teacher in this entire school. We make it in and Mr. Max glares at us. Uh oh.

"What were you two doing? Why are you late? Beatrice I expected better from you. I mean you are _the _Caleb Prior's sister. And more importantly why are you two together?"

"Uh well, sir, uh…" I start why can't I talk oh yeah that's right

because I can feel Four touching my back. His fingerprints leaving

their mark on my skin. I shiver.

"Well we were on our way when someone tripped Tris and she

dropped all her books and I helped her up and grabbed her books and

one of her books seemed to have disappeared and we were looking for

it when the bell rang. But then we saw it and I went and picked it up

for her and handed it to her and we made our way here." He says and

has no problem lying.

"You two better not be late again." He says glaring at us as if he

suspects something is going on between us. He tells us to go sit down

and Four removes his hand from my back leaving a cold spot there

instead. Why can he do that? I sit down and he slides in next to me.

Uriah turns around, "Hey Trissy." He says.

"Hi," I say ignoring the nickname.

"Why do I hear talking?" Mr. Max shouts.

I see Four grin; uh oh. "Well, Mr. Max, because you have ears." I

smirk and suppress a laugh.

"Four. Get. Up. Here. Now." He says quietly. It's better when he

shouts that way you know that is all he is going to do to you. Four gets

up and walks up there. His posture never changing but staying as

straight as a pole.

Mr. Max grabs the collar of Four's shirt and punches him in the jaw – one, two, three times – Four clenches his jaw so he doesn't cry out from pain. Can Max do this? I don't care if he can or can't. I find myself standing up and running towards the front of the room. I wiggle in the space between them so I form a barrier. "Beatrice this is none of your concern. Go sit down." Mr. Max says.

"No." Wait when did I decide to say that?

"What did you say young lady?"

"I said no." He punches me in the nose. I feel a warm liquid run down my neck. I kick him in the groin so he bends over and lets go of Four. Four then punches him like five times. He grabs my hand and drags me out of the room with him. Wait where are we going? He takes me into a janitor's closet.

"Why did stand up for me? You got hurt from it." He says as he plants his hand on my cheek, close to my nose. His fingers ever so delicate.

I sigh. "Because I couldn't just sit there and watch."

"Why?" He says.

**A/N: ****_I know, I know. Slow chapter and I stopped right here! AHHHH! Lol. Well please review! I want to know what you think! And plus it is hard for me to know what the story is like since I wrote it myself so please tell me how it is:) Oh and constructive criticism! No flames! They hurt my feelings:( Next chapter will come tomorrow if I hear anything back from you guys! If no one reads this chapter then I don't think I'll post next chapter tomorrow! But I guess we'll see! Please R&R! I would really really love it! Also tell if this is too long or too short and I'll work on that! Deuces! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****_So here is Chapter Two. Any plot suggestions for like the whole story? I could use them! And thanks for the lovely reviews keep reviewing! OH AND! This will be longer to make up for not updating yesterday! It is going to have the party in it! Ahh!_**

**TRIS'S POV:**

I lean in towards him so I am a centimeter from where our lips would touch. Wait when did I decide to do this? Both his hands come up to my face and he cups my face. He leans in all the way and kisses me slowly, fitting his mouth to mine, and I feel butterflies flying all over inside me. I kiss back just as slowly as him. We just sit there kissing for like 5 minutes. He finally pulls away and we are both breathing heavily. I look into his eyes and just stare there. He stares back at me. Then he rests his hand on my cheek. "You know you have really gorgeous eyes."

I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and know they are crimson now. "I could say the same to you." I kiss him on the cheek and leave the closet as I heard the bell for lunch.

I walk to the table that Christina, Uriah, and all the others are at. I try to suppress the smile that has creeped on my face again. But I can't. I sit down with my tray of food that has chicken, peas, and potatoes on it. "Why are you so happy?" Christina blurts out.

"Christina, let the girl be happy it might never happen again." Will says. I smack his arm. "Hey! I'm just being honest!" I glare at him.

Four sits down next to me, but closer than he did this morning. Way closer. Our legs are touching. I turn to him, smile, and kiss him on the lips for about 10 seconds. Christina's, Will's, Uriah's, Marlene's, Shauna's and Lynn's mouth all drop open. I turn back to Christina who sits across from me. I look from her to Will, to Uriah to Marlene to Shauna to Lynn and finally Zeke, who is the only one whose mouth isn't open, instead he is smiling like a proud father. I look back at Christina, whose mouth is still a gape hole. "What?"

"You just kissed Four! Since when did this happen?" Christina shouts.

"Yeah! But good thing I don't have to worry about Four hurting my Trissy!" Uriah shouts.

"You know I knew this would happen eventually. Especially figuring how he reacted when I told Four about you over the summer; all he did was say that she sounds wonderful and he had that look in his eyes." Zeke says. I see Four kick Zeke, who sits across from him, "OUCH!"

"Zeke! You promised you would say anything!" Four shouts. They all burst into laughter – including me.

"Hey well the bell is going to ring soon so I hope to see all of you at my house tonight for the party!" Uriah shouts over the laughter.

"Ehm." Zeke mutters.

"Okay it is Zeke's house too." I laugh as Zeke takes Uriah in a headlock and rubs his head with a closed fist. Zeke wraps his arm around Shauna and she blushes. But Four does something different – he picks me up bridal style and runs outside. "Wait but we still have class!" I say. I see everyone following us.

"I know." Four says and smiles mischievously. He throws me. Wait where am I going to land? And then all of a sudden I feel water all around me! He threw me into the pond outside school! I come up and glare at him. He smirks. He reaches out a hand to help me out as if he wasn't the one who threw me. I take it and pull him in with me. He comes out from under the water and spits out a bunch of the water. "You little-" he stops in the middle of his sentence and lunges at so he is on top of me. I look into his eyes which as usual are kind and caring. He then pulls me up so we are both sitting – still in the water – with my legs wrapped around his waist. He wraps his hands around my waist and starts kissing me, hard. I kiss him back with the same force with my hands around his neck and one is sneaking up into his hair.

"Ugh why don't you guys just all get one room together and do all this in there!" Lynn says. I look up to see what she is talking about. I'm kissing Four & Zeke and Shauna are kissing. Wait why aren't Uri and Marlene and Will and Christina kissing? Oh yeah they don't know the other one likes them. We all stop and laugh.

"You're just mad that you don't have a boyfriend, huh little sis?" Shauna says mocking her.

We all run back into school so we aren't late. I go to my locker and I'm thinking about Four who had to stop at the bathroom. He is the nicest, sweetest, kindest, most loving boyfriend ever! I slam hard into a body.

"Watch where you're going, stiff." Peter says and Molly laughs, her annoying laugh. I walk around them to my locker. I grab what I need for the next class.

I slip into my seat next to Four and Uriah on the other side of me. I get poked in the cheek with a pencil eraser. I turn to my right – the side Uriah is sitting on. He passes me a piece of paper.

_Hey Trissy,_

_Make sure you are at my house with Four at 5!_

_ Love, Uri!_

School is over and I am laying on my bed. BEEP BOOP BOP my phone goes off.

_ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM Christina & 3 FROM Uri_

_ C: Hey Tris! I am on my way over to pick you up for shopping to get your outfit and then hair and make-up for the partayyyy!_

Oh Christina, I love you! I am so glad I have you as my best friend! But I hate that you make me go shopping and all this girly stuff.

_U: Hey Trissy! You and Four here by 5!_

I know Uri, you told me that at school!

_U: Hey Trissy! It's been 10 minutes and NO response! Are you making out with Four? Is that why you aren't answering?_

Oh my friends, so weird.

_U: Oh well Trissy but just make sure you are here by 5!_

Christina gets there and I run out and jump into her car. "So, what's up with you and Will? I mean you both obviously like each other? And if he doesn't ask you it is because he is shy so you ask him!" I say once we leave my house.

"Hah!" She looks at me, then back at the road. "Are you kidding me?"

"NO!" I shout.

"I'm not asking him. And plus what is it with Four throwing you in the pond?"

"Fine! And I don't know it just kind of happened."

"So was the kiss in the cafeteria your guys's first? Give me all the details!"

"Hahahaha! You really think I am gonna tell you the details of our kisses?"

"Well I would tell you!"

"That's creeeepppyyyy! I would not want to know that!"

"UGH! Fine, Tris you are impossible!" She says. We finally make it to the mall as Christina is still going on and on about how awesome Will is. "Hey let's look in Victoria's Secret first!"

"Are we just getting the outfit and shoes for tonight?"

"Uh! Girl, do you _not _know me?" She says, smirking. "We are getting you that, a new swimsuit, some cute underwear, short-shorts, more hot shirts and like 3 bandeaus!" I glare at her. "OH! And more shoes!" She says, jumping up and down with glee.

"But Christina! I already have a swimsuit!" I say, whining like a little kid.

"Uh, no. You have a granny swimsuit, we need to get you in a bikini!" She says. I glare at her and start looking for stuff. "Tris! You need a bikini that is a pastel color so it looks like you are tan and a small so it hugs you and makes it look like you have bigger boobs and we all know that is a desirable trait that girls want." She says as she throws me five bikinis. I go into the changing room and come out and show Christina the first one – a pastel orange that has a top with tank top straps and has large white polka dots all over it and the bottoms are plain pastel orange – she shakes her head in disapproval. The second one – a pastel green with a bunch of white stripes on the top and it is strapless and the bottoms are the green color – she screams no way. The third I even hate – pastel yellow with tank top straps and is really low cut with the same color bottoms – she bangs her hand on her head. Fourth one – pastel purple strapless top with white ruffles on the bottoms – Christina says it is slightly better still shakes her head no when she sees how the bottoms look on me. Fifth, the worst one yet! Pastel pink with tank top straps and bottoms that are huge on me. Christina says what am I stupid I can't believe I even picked that one for you! It makes you look white!

I walk around the store looking for the right bikini thinking about the things it needed, when I come across a pastel blue bathing suit with halter straps and bottoms the same color. I look in the mirror when I try it on, Christina is right, I look like I have bigger boobs and makes me look like I have a tan. I come out and show her and she gives it a thumbs up. I go change back and she finds a bright pink bandeau, a white bandeau, a black one, and she manages to find pink cotton underwear with leopard print and lace around the edges. Tells me that we are getting these the bathing suit.

We walk up to the cashier and hand her all the stuff. "Is this all for today?" She says without looking up.

"Yup!" Christina says popping the p. Then the cashier looks up – it's Lauren!

"Oh look! It's the flat-chested stiff! I think you might be in the wrong place! This store is for people _with _boobs!"

"Look dollfa-" Christina starts but I stop her. There is no need to argue with Lauren. She throws the two bags at us and then we walk out of the store and into the mall. "What store is next?"

"Well what out of your list do we still need?" I ask, I already forgot what she said we needed.

"Uhh…your outfit for tonight and shoes and some short-shorts and new shirts!" She says marking things off with her fingers.

"Let's go to American Eagle first, then maybe Forever 21?"

"Perfect!" She says her smile reaching her eyes. We make it into American Eagle and we start searching around for some clothes. I find some cotton shorts that are pastel blue and have the sunset colors on it and has palm trees in a darker blue. I also find some bright yellow shorts. I find some black shorts. I also find some white shorts. They all reach just above the mid-thigh. Christina comes over with like 5 tank tops, all spaghetti strapped, white, black, silver, bright yellow, and blue. She also has a black crop top and a sheer black top. She finds white wedges and black wedges.

We check out with all stuff saying we will find an outfit from there for tonight. We make it out to the car and Christina drives to her house.

"So? Which shorts for tonight?" Christina asks, "We'll go from there." I nod my head. Hmm…I pick out a pair of black shorts and set them aside on the bed. "Great!" She screeches. She grabs the pink bandeau and the sheer white shirt that buttons up in the front and the black wedges. "Perfect!" She screams.

"So when do we leave?" I ask and receive a glare from her.

"Go get dressed and I get dressed then I'll answer your stupid question." I change and when I come back I see Christina in a flowy silky black lace shirt over a white tank top and black tights.

"You look great!" I tell her. "You too." She says back.

"Well now I have to do your makeup and hair." I growl. She does my hair first. She puts it in a French braid going from the back of my up to the top and then puts it in a bun. She moves on to makeup. She starts with foundation and puts it on with a sponge and then blends it with a blush brush. She then puts black eyeliner on tracing my bottom and my top lash line. Then she puts black eyeshadow on and then does the outside of my eyes with pink and makes it blend with the black. Then does my mascara.

"Done." She says after about 15 minutes.

"Thank you," I mumble. She nods and then turns and does her own. Almost the same as mine except instead of pink blending into black white blends into black. And her hair is just down. Too short to do anything with.

"Come one we gotta go!" She shouts.

We arrive at Zeke & Uriah's and Uriah opens the door. "Ahh, y'all look good!"

"Thanks, Uri," Chris and I say together.

I turn to her. "JINX!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll buy you a soda!" She says.

Tobias finds his way to me and wraps his arm around my waist. "You look drop dead gorgeous." I feel myself blush.

**Four's POV:**

I can't wait for her to get here. I just can't wait. That's when I see her. She looks gorgeous. And you can see her body with her shirt on. She has abs! A 6 pack, in fact! Same as me! Woah. I find myself walking towards her. I wrap my arm around her waist. "You look drop dead gorgeous." And it's true; she does. I see her blush and can't help but think that she is adorable. She is adorable when she blushes! I give her a peck on the lips. We walk towards the others. It is a tradition to play Truth or Dare at these parties. We walk to a private room so the random guests can't interrupt. The participants are Lauren (ugh why her?!)**(A/N:****_I HAVE A PLAN DON'T WORRY! MWAHA!)_**, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Lynn, and me and Tris.

"Okay since this is my house I will start!" Uriah starts, "Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask out your crush." I smirk. He's liked Christina since forever as I have been told. He goes over to Christina and whispers something into her ear. She nods and smiles.

"Four, Truth or Dare?" Will asks me.

"Truth."

"What is your real name?" I immediately take off my shirt. I see Tris give me a confused look, but then she looks down at my chest. "Enjoying the view?" I ask and she blushes and turns away.

"Zeke, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of ketchup." He goes into the kitchen and comes back in with the bottle all ready half empty then he runs to the window and pukes. Zeke finishes the rest and pukes again then is recovered and looks around the group and stops on Tris letting out an evil laugh. "Tris, Truth or Dare?"

She stares right at him not scared for a moment. "Dare."

He lets out another evil laugh. "I dare to do 7 Minutes of Heaven with Four." I get up and grab her hand and bring her to a different room. She glances around nervous; not knowing what to do.

"Well most people make out, but we could just talk they woul-" I am knocked off my balance; she on top of me laying on me kissing me. I relax and kiss her back. I put my hand on her cheek and slide it down to her hip, I let it rest there for a minute still kissing her, then I slide it down to her thigh and I feel her shiver, I then put force on her so now I'm on top of her, still kissing, she wraps her legs around me and we keep kissing. Then we are interrupted by the door opening. We just keep kissing.

"Ehm." I recognize it as Zeke's voice, "You guys! It has been 15 minutes! Do you not need air?! Stop making out!" He screams, but we don't listen we just keep making out. That's when he pulls me off of her. "We want to get back to the game!" We both are breathing really heavy. We walk back out and sit down – practically on top of each other. "Ooooo some people have been sucking each other's faces!" Christina screams. I roll my eyes and Tris continues on with the game.

"Marlene, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She screams.

"I dare you to sit on your crush's lap for the rest of the game." She gets up and plops down on Uriah's lap. Uriah looks at Tris and mouths a thank you. She nods. We decide to end the game when everyone has ended up in their undergarments and watch a movie. Zeke and Shauna lay down on the couch cuddling. I lay down next to Tris; I wrap my arms around her and she falls asleep in my arms.

**TRIS'S POV:**

I wake up with Four missing. Must be in the bathroom. I walk into the kitchen and I grab a glass and fill it with orange juice. I am about to return it to the fridge when someone wraps their arms around me. I feel the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck. "Good morning, princess." His voice is sluggish from sleep. His hand trails down to my thigh. He brings it back up to my face and kisses me until Uriah walks in.

"Well jeez! You guys like to kiss. Just like Zeke and Shauna." He says and I blush.

Uriah leaves and Four comes back to me. He kisses me for a few seconds then he backs away. "How would you like to go to a concert with me? It has Imagine Dragons and Maroon 5 playing!" He says. I scream and kiss him.

"I would love to!"

**A/N:****_ I am sorry I didn't update yesterday! I gave you an extra 1,000 words for being late! Tell me what you think! Also it would be useful if you had any ideas of I what I should include in the story. FOURTRIS FOREVER! So their relationship is moving fast, yes but oh well. I mean they like each other so make it move fast! But it will stay like a teenage relationship. Nothing more. PLEASE REVIEW! AND KEEP REVIEWING! FOLLOW/FAVORITE? Deuces! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****_Hey so please review on this and tell me how it is and I appreciate you reading. I'm gonna try to have some fluff in the chapter! Please give me some ideas for the story! Sorry if it is bad I have a little case of Writer's Block. I know what I want to happen in the chapter but I don't know how to fit it in there and have it roll into the stuff. Sorry for the wait! I was writing all week and I could not finish it because I couldn't seem to figure out how to make the chapter due to my stupid Writer's Block! Then it was my brother's birthday then his party then my dad visited. PM if you don't understand the dad situation or if you want to know. I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**FOUR'S POV:**

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I lean in and kiss her and feel her smile on my lips and I smile back. Is it wrong to wanna never pull away? I pull away because I feel my phone vibrating. It is my home phone calling, so either my mom or my dad. Calling at 5 o'clock in the morning? Weird, I mean it is still dark out.

"TOBIAS!" A female voice says. So my mother.

"Yes mom?"

"Get home now." I hang up. Don't need to listen to her screaming at me. I kiss Tris and tell her I got to go. I hop on my motorcycle; I wonder what Tris would think of this. I am scared to go home. I don't know what is gonna happen. My dad will probably beat me for not being home last night. I make it home and swing open the door to see my father standing there with his belt in his hand. Uh oh. He grabs me and throws me on the floor and hits me again and again and again and keeps going and I scream out in pain and I can feel that he is grinning he hits me again even harder. He drops the belt and I reach for it to defend myself but he grabs the collar of my shirt and punches me in the eye and I can sense I will have a black eye. He shoves me down and looks at me. I run to my room and make a barrier so he can't get in. I open the window and climb out and down the tree that is right there.

I ride back to Zeke's house. That's when I hear a scream.

**TRIS'S POV:**

I decide to walk home because I forgot Chris brought me here and she already left. I start walking when I feel a large hand clasp over my mouth. I start screaming but it is too muffled to do any good. I start flailing my arms around, but another pair of hands grabs my arms and ties them together behind my back. And another pair of hands ties a blindfold around my eyes. So three people so I can't beat them. Three against one?

"You better keep your mouth shut, Stiff!" I recognize that voice – Peter! He puts his hand on my back and pushes me forward. I have to at least fight a little bit. I bite the hand on my mouth as hard as I can – I keep biting even though I taste blood. I eventually feel my top set of teeth touch my bottom teeth, so I must have bitten the fleshy part between the index finger and the thumb. The guy lets out a scream and tries to pull his hand out of my mouth but he can't budge because I clamped my teeth together so he can't. I start grinding my teeth so I widen the bite. That's when _another _pair of hands pull my mouth apart. So there is four people. The guy frees his hand and I get hit with something hard across the head. White heat rushes through me and I know it would've been pain if I was not coursing with adrenaline. I get pushed against something cold and round. We couldn't have walked all the way to the dam, could we? I kick wherever I can and then I feel that I hit someone and kick frantically in the same place and keep hitting them. I hear someone fall to the ground with pain. Must've kicked them where it counts. I frantically pull my blindfold off and am shocked by my view. Molly is there, kneeling over Drew who is on the ground. Peter is bent over obviously in pain. Al is sitting there against the concrete around the dam clutching his hand. I must have bitten him. Peter recomposes and comes over to me and starts punching me repeatedly. "I'm going to make you regret that, Stiff." I start to feel as if I am going to black out but I decide against it. He puts his hand up my shirt and starts touching and squeezing my chest area. He pushes me onto the floor and lays on top of me and starts touching me all over.

"Stop! Don't touch me! Stop touching me! Get off of me." I say as I feel bile coming up my throat.

"Oh, Stiff. I will stop touching you. It's not like there even is anything to touch." He says eyeing me from head to toe. Then he picks me up by the neck and hangs me over the railing. "Your dad," my dad? What about my dad? "Should've never became a government leader." What? Why? What is he talking about? "My dad was put on trial and your dad got to decide his fate. My father was put on trial for rape. Your dad gave him the death penalty. That night my mom committed suicide. You little Stiff! Your dad caused me to become an orphan. Now he will feel the pain of loss." I hear running footsteps and I feel my eyes start to droop. I hear punches and kicks and I see a tall figure over Drew. Al must've ran off because I don't see him anywhere. The figure starts to come over to Peter and that's when Peter drops me. I stretch my arms over towards the railing and I feel a pain in my shoulders and feel the cold railing under my arms. I feel myself blacking out. I see the figure come over to me and pull me up and over the railing and then holds me against his chest. I take in his smell. Metal and cologne.

"Tris," he mutters and then he starts stroking my hair. I see a glimpse of his face and see his deep blue eyes.

"Four." I croak. That's when I black out.

**FOUR'S POV:**

"Four." She croaks. Then her eyes close and she is unconscious. I stand up with her in my arms and run. I run to my motorcycle. I hop and position Tris in my arms so I can still hold on to the handles. I drive to Zeke's house because I can't go home. When I get there I get off and gather Tris up in my arms. I run up to the door and knock. Zeke's parents are out of town so I won't wake them up.

"WHAT?!" Zeke answers. He likes his sleep so I must have woken him. When he sees me he says, "Oh hey, Four. What is wrong with Tris?"

"I'll explain later. But I need to get her on a bed or couch." I say with all urgency. He ushers me in and I set Tris on the couch. I sit down at the end of the couch. Zeke sits next to Shauna on the other end of the couch.

"So what happened?"

"Tris was attacked by Peter, Drew, Molly, and Al." Shauna gasps.

"What were they going to do to her?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know! I rescued her and I know nothing about what happened."

"I hope she is okay." Shauna says. I nod. I look towards Tris and she keeps mumbling something in her sleep.

"Hey Shauna can you stay with Tris? I need to talk to Zeke." She nods. I get up and walk out to the hallway as I glance back to Tris I see Shauna sitting down where I was sitting and she starts rubbing Tris' back.

"Hey bro what did you need to talk to me about?" Zeke asks.

"What if she is seriously injured? Should I bring her to the hospital?"

"Wait 'till she wakes up then ask her if she wants to go to the hospital or if she feels like she should." I nod. I walk back into the room to see Tris shaking. I go over to her and I touch her shoulder as I sit down next to her.

"Don't _touch _me, Peter. DON'T _TOUCH _ME!" She screams. I kneel down in front of her and look into her eyes. I engulf her in a hug and she punches my chest as if she is a little girl having a tantrum.

"Tris, it's okay. It's me. Four. I'm not Peter." Then she hugs me back and sobs into my shoulder.

"They _touched_ me, Four. He _touched_ me." I stroke her hair silently as I don't know what to tell her. Wait. They touched her. Touch in _that _sense. I pull away from the hug and put my forehead on her forehead. And look straight into her eyes.

"I promise you that will never happen again. I will not leave your side for that to happen." I engulf her into a hug again. She continues to sob into my chest. I love this girl and I will ruin them for doing that to her.

**_A/N: This is how I am leaving it! I'll update soon! But I need to get a schedule for when school starts. When it does I will most likely try to update every weekend! Or when I am free! I'll let you know if something happens that I won't be updating then, when of course it comes to school time. Let me know how the chapter was! Be CANDOR! Remember kindness is deception in pretty packaging! But please don't just be rude and constructive criticism. So if you see something wrong please try to tell how to fix it. Review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_A/N: Hey guys! I didn't get much feedback on last chapter so I'd like to put a goal out there! So I would like to get 30ish reviews and then I will update as soon as I possibly can! Like I will do nothing but type till the chapter is done! Otherwise I will take breaks and read other fanfics. So you know review! I like to get feedback so I know how it is! I've read it myself and personally don't think I am doing well. SO when I hear what you guys have to say I know how I am doing! Again as I have said in the last chapter BE CANDOR! Thanks love you guys! _**

**TRIS'S POV:**

I can't believe he did that. I mean I knew Peter, Drew, and Molly hated me, but Al? He was friends with Christina. He looked at me weird like he liked me but I didn't think he would hurt me. He sat at our table. He was my friend!

Peter that little stupid person. He has a kind face but his eyes say a different story. I feel bad that he is an orphan but he didn't have to take it out on me! It's not like I made the decision of the death penalty or made his mother commit suicide.

Drew and Molly? I personally don't remember doing anything to them! Oh wait, they are just Peter's henchmen and do whatever he says.

* * *

It is P.E. now. School sucks when you have bruises all over and your body aches. P.E. I have with Christina, Will, Uriah and everyone. Everyone has P.E. funny. The coach comes out. He is the track coach, volleyball, football, and the P.E. teacher. He is a busy man. "Yo! We are going to be learning how to fight! Then since we have the whole afternoon for this class the whole first period will be with punching bags then we will fight each other." Fight each other? I hope I get Peter. I will hurt him. Coach assigns us to a punching bag. I am right next to Four; across me is Peter. There is a punching bag in the center of the room and Coach starts naming punches and kicks and demonstrates them on the bag; then he does the same with kicks.

I start punching the bag like crazy and it starts moving and swinging more than anyone else's; except Four's his is moving the same as mine. In a, what feels like seconds the period ends and Coach writes who will fight. Considering P.E. is three periods long, everyone will have time to fight.

Four vs. Eric

Molly vs. Christina

Uriah vs. Al

Drew vs. Will

Tris vs. Peter

YES! I get to fight Peter! I will hurt him. I will. I will.

After four of his teeth being knocked out Eric is unconscious. Christina beats Molly, probably with the rage about what I told her about what they did to me. Uriah beats Al in a matter of seconds – I told him too. Will beats Drew to a pulp – as he was also told.

Peter and I go to the ring. "Stiff. You wouldn't be able to beat me." As he turns around to check the time I jab him in the gut. He turns around, "Was that you? It felt like a fly." Then he punches my nose and I feel a liquid run down my face. Then out of nowhere I am on the ground and he is straddling me. Then he punches my nose again. I clench my jaw and punch him hard in the jaw and he winces. I punch him in the nose and then quickly push him off me and I'm now on him. I punch him in the temple and then stand up. I kick him in the gut. Then I repeatedly kick him in the face. When I go to kick him again I feel arms wrap around my waist. They pick me up and carry me away from the ring. They set me down and turn me to face him – Four.

"You won. No matter how much I want him dead; he is already unconscious. Stop."

"He deserves it!" I scream and feel tears fall out of my eyes and there is no stopping them. Four embraces me in a hug and strokes my hair.

"He does deserve it."

"Well Gabe go take Peter to the infirmary and Prior get over here." Coach yells. Four laces his fingers with mine and leads me over to coach. "I said Prior not you, Four!"

"I know but she might not be able to talk and I know why she was on edge so talk." Four says.

"Okay so Prior why were you on edge?" He asks. Just with the question I burst into tears. Four wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. Four looks at me and asks the silent question and I nod my head. Then Four explains everything to coach and then coach nods his head, "Kay. So I am suspending Peter."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone going DING! Which signals a new text. As I am sitting up it goes off again. I grab my phone and the brightness of the screen hurts my eyes.

_CHRISTINA: Hey so I heard about your little concert date with Four! I'll be at your house at 11 to help you get ready! J_

_ ME: Wait you realize the concert doesn't start till 8pm! Right?_

_ C: Oh, yeah! I know but we're going shopping to get the right outfit! Which consists of a cute shirt and pants! ;) Be there in a bit love ya, Trissy!_

The next text is from Four.

_F: Hey are we still on for the concert? _

_ ME: Yeah! So it starts at 8 and ends around when?_

_ F: I don't know but I'll pick you up at 7:30 so we'll make it on time. ;) Oh! And I'm going to take you somewhere after the concert. J_

_ ME: Oh yeah? And where might that be? ;)_

_ F: It is a surprise! ;) See ya at 7:30ish_

"Beatrice, honey, Christina is here!" My mother calls from the kitchen.

"Kay mom. Can you send her up?"

"Sure thing, darling!"

A few seconds later there is a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Hey! So! Let us head off to American Eagle!" Christina says, her voice is abnormally high pitched like a squeal – probably because she is talking about shopping.

"Fun!" Sarcasm dripping from the small little word.

* * *

We end up getting a black sweater that almost goes to my waistline, but not quite, a white tank top for under it, and white mid-thigh shorts that are cut at the seam at the sides and have lace where the shorts spread.

When we get home I plummet into the shower. When I get out I wrap my towel around me and go out to my room. Christina is on her phone smiling at the screen – texting Will. She hears the board that I step on creak and tells me to get dressed. I go back into the bathroom and throw on the outfit. I go out and Christina comes up to me shaking her head. "The sweater comes off the shoulder on one side. When will you learn?"

She tells me to sit down on the chair that magically appeared in my room. I reluctantly sit down. She combs through my hair muttering something about how she wishes she had my hair. She pulls out her make-up bags. Yes, _bags. _There has to be at least 12 bags. She pulls out a curling iron. "Yes, Trissy-Poo, I am going to curl your hair. Yes, I know your hair has some natural curls but I am going to enhance them." She starts curling a bunch while I zone out. Eventually she is finished and tells me to sit still with my trap shut.

She digs through one of the bags and pulls out foundation a sponge and a brush that looks somewhat similar to a blush brush. She smears foundation all over my face. She then takes the brush and starts swirling it around my face. After a few minutes of that she pulls out a new brush and a light pink color. She tells me to make an 'o' with my mouth. I do as I told and she swirls the pinkish tint around on my cheekbones. Next she tells me to close my eyes. I hear her digging through the bag again. She then uses her finger and smears what feels like foundation, but I know it isn't, all over my eye lids and up a little further closer to my eyebrow. She digs through the bag again and pulls out a little sponge thingy and silver glittery eye shadow. She puts the eye shadow all over my eye lid and close to my inner tear duct. She takes out black, brown and a light hazelish color and then puts the black at the crease of my eyelid. The proceeds to make a shadowy thing with the other colors she pulled out. She takes out black, purple, and teal eyeliner. She does the bottom first. She put the black eyeliner on the inner place to line. **(A/N: I have no idea what it's called sorry about that.) **She then takes the teal and lines my inner tear duct with it. She takes the purple and lines the rest of the bottom of the eye. She takes the black again and lines the top of my eye with it. Then she puts mascara on me. She finishes it off with a light shimmery lip gloss. She hands me the mirror and I am speechless. She did an amazing job. With all that work and it doesn't even look like that much.

* * *

When I hear a knock I start running towards the door with Christina following me, squealing. I open the door to see Four with his jaw dropped to the ground.

"What?" I ask, scared he doesn't like what he sees and is going to leave me now knowing that dating me is a mistake.

**FOUR'S POV:**

Right after I knock I hear squealing – Christina – and thumping which means Tris is running. She opens the door and I feel my jaw drop but I don't bother to pick it up. She looks….HOT!

She looks nervous when she sees my jaw on the floor. "What?"

"Nothing," I say shaking my head. "Just you look…well…words can't describe how you look."

She looks up at me and kisses me softly. I happily oblige. When she pushes me away I think I did something wrong. She looks and me and shakes her head disapprovingly. "I don't want to be late to the concert!" She says jumping up and down in her white flats. I grab her hand and she yells her goodbyes and thank you's to Christina. As we reach the car I open the door for her.

"M'lady." She giggles.

* * *

When we reach the concert I run out of the car to open the door for Tris and just as I am about to get there she swings the door open. "I was going to open that for you, Tris." She laughs.

I grab her hand and lead her to the concert. We find our seat and sit down. Before it can even start Lauren and Peter come over to us. Tris shudders, remembering him attacking her, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Oh look," He says in a mocking tone. "It's the stiff," looking at her then he looks up at me. "With big bad scary guy, Four." I glare at him and he hunches, obviously scared, then he drags Lauren away with him.

Tris looks up at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back. Then the music starts.

_ Whoa, oh, oh_

_ Whoa, oh, oh_

_ Whoa, oh, oh_

_ Whoa_

_ I waking up to ash and dust_

_ I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_ (inhale) (exhale)_

I look over at Tris and see her dancing and singing along. I smile.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then _

_ Checking out of the out of the prison bus_

_ This is it, the apocalypse_

_ Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_ Enough to make my systems blow_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_ It's a revolution, I suppose_

_ We're painted red to fit right in_

_ Whoa_

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, the _

_ Checking out on the prison bus_

_ This is it, the apocalypse_

_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_ Enough to make my systems blow_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_ I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_ I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ All systems go, the sun hasn't dies_

_ Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_ Enough to make my system blow_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_ I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_ I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I look at Tris and see the biggest smile on her face. I lean over to her and kiss her slowly. We stop when the music starts.

_I didn't hear what you were saying_

_ I live on raw emotion, baby_

_ I answer questions, never maybe_

_ And I'm not kind if you betray me_

_ So who the hell are you to say 'we'? _

_ I never would've made it, baby_

_ If you needed love, well, then ask for love_

_ Could've given love, now I'm taking love_

_ And it's not my fault you both deserve_

_ What's coming now, so don't say a word_

_ Wake up call, caught you in the morning _

_ With another one in my bed_

_ Don't you care about me anymore?_

_ Don't you care about me? I don't think so!_

_ Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_ So I had to shoot him dead_

_ He won't come around here anymore_

_ Come around here, I don't think so!_

_ I would've bled to make you happy_

_ You didn't need to treat me that way_

_ And now you beat me at my own game_

_ And now I found you sleeping soundly_

_ And you love is screaming loudly_

_ I hear a sound and hit the ground_

_ If you needed love then ask for love, well, then ask for love_

_ Could've given love, now I'm taking love_

_ And it's not my fault 'cause you both deserve _

_ What's coming now, so don't say a word_

_ Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_ with another one in my bed_

_ Don't you care about me anymore?_

_ Don't you care about me? I don't think so!_

_ Six foot tall, came without a warning _

_ So I had to shoot him dead_

_ He won't come around here anymore_

_ Come around here, I don't feel so bad_

_ I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

_**(A/N: I absolutely love this part!)**_

_I'm so sorry, darling_

_ Did I do the wrong thing? _

_ Oh, what was I thinking?_

_ Is his heart still beating?_

_ Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_ With another one in my bed_

_ Don't you care about me anymore? _

_ Don't you care about me? I don't think so! _

_ Six foot tall, came without a warning _

_ So I had to shoot him dead_

_ He won't come around here anymore_

_ Come around here, I don't feel so bad_

_ Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_ With another one in my bed_

_ Don't you care about me anymore?_

_ Don't you care about me? I don't think so!_

_ Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_ So I had to shoot him dead_

_ He won't come around here anymore_

_ No, he won't come around here, I don't feel so bad_

_ Wake up call, caught you in the morning _

_ With another one in my bed _

_ Don't you care about me anymore?_

_ Don't you care about me? I don't feel so bad_

_ Wake up call, caught you in the morning _

_ With another one in my bed_

_ Don't you care about me anymore?_

The crowd erupts in applause and cheering. I look over to Tris to see her smiling so wide her face if she smiled any wider her lips would rip. She turns toward me and kisses me. I gladly oblige.

_In the morning light let my roots take flight  
Watch me from above like a vicious dove  
They don't see me come, who can blame them?  
Never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why_

_ I won't fall asleep  
I won't fall asleep_

_ Hey yeah, don't let 'em know were coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

_ From your slanted view see the morning dew  
Sink into the soil, watch the water boil  
They won't see me run who can blame them?  
They never look to see me fly, so I never have to lie_

_ I won't fall asleep  
I won't fall asleep_

_ Hey yeah, don't let 'em know were coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

_ Nobody else, nobody else  
Nobody else, can take me higher  
Nobody else, can take me higher  
Nobody else, can take me higher  
Nobody else.._

_ Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

_ Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

_ Hey yeah, don't let 'em know were coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

I can't help but smile at Tris jumping up and down singing along with the bands. I love her smile.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_ Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

_ I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_ I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_ If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_ You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down_

_ I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_ I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_ If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_ Now I'm at a payphone_

_ Now baby don't hang up  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go  
So I can tell you what you need to know_

_ I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_ If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_ Now I'm at a payphone_

When one of the drunk people in the audience tries to get on the stage he just wobbles backwards and ends up falling into a pile of leaves. When did that get there? I hear Tris laughing. Her laugh sounds like melodic music to my ears. I love her laugh.

_I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_ When the day has come  
But I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating_

_ Oh you tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong_

_ Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
Ill bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
and I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_ When the hour is night  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I'll be your scarecrow_

_ Oh You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong_

_ Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
Ill bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_ I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you_

_ Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

Tris looks like she is about to scream with joy. She wouldn't even have to smile to show her joy. You can see it in her eyes. I love her eyes.

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart, oh!_

_ This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_ I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied, oh!  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again_

_ This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_ I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
(It's alright, it's alright)  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Because I know that's what you want me to do_

_ This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
Her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_ This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
And she said goodbye too many times before_

_ This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
Her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

I see Tris turn to and say something to me but I can't hear her over the screams and echoes of the crowd. I raise an eyebrow and she pulls my neck down so she can talk into my ear.

"I won't ever say goodbye to you; I plan to be with you forever."

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_ I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_ Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_ Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

_ Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_ Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

_ When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_ Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

She smiles and turns to me, her hair flying to keep up with her head. She kisses my cheek. I love her hair.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And its a hard pill for you to swallow  
Yeah, but if I fall for you  
I'll never recover_

_ If I fall for you  
I'll never be the same  
I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way  
You take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there, but you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way_

_You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow  
Yeah but if I fall for you  
I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you  
I'll never be the same  
I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way  
You take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way  
You take me all the way  
Whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh_

_I don't know where to start  
I'm just a little lost  
I want to feel like we're never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight yeahhh_

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way  
You take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way  
You take me all the way  
Whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa whoa  
Take me all the way  
(whoa oh oh oh)  
Ya, take me all the way (yeah)_

She engulfs me in a hug. I wrap my arms around her and one of my hands finds the small of her back and presses her closer to me, if that is even possible. I love her body. All the girls at school that throw themselves at me, they are all soft and curvy, but she is different, she didn't throw herself at me. She had self-respect. Her body it has curves but she doesn't flaunt them as flauntily **(A/N: I don't care if that isn't a word.) ** She fits perfectly next to me. She has muscle and can do whatever sport she wants.

_Oh, yeah  
Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave_

_ You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a sh*t  
And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

_ All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key_

_ Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)_

_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

_ All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

_ So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_ And it goes like this_

_ Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_ All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I got the mooooooves...like Jagger_

I love the way she can light up the room just by walking in. I love the way she can captivate everyone in the room and she doesn't even know it. I love the way she is so humble. I love her brain. I love her selflessness even though she thinks she is selfish. And I love her braveness.

_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a raincheck_

_ I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_ So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_ I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_ This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes  
To ashes_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

I love her. I will tell her tonight at the picnic when I tell her my story and my name. I hope she doesn't think I am a kicked puppy or something.

"Hey Tris! Come on! We gotta go!"

"Huh? Why?" Pulling a really weird facial expression.

"I got backstage passes you weirdo."

"OHMEGOSH!"

"Like I said…wwweeeeiiirrrdddoooo."

**TRIS'S POV:**

When we arrive at the lake, he pulls out a basket and lays a blanket on the ground. He brings out food and I freeze when I see the Dauntless cake. I get up and grab the cake and skip off towards a tree.

"HEY! Give that back now! Tris!"

I ignore him and keep skipping off towards the tree. I quickly scale the tree. Then all of a sudden there is a rustling at the bottom of the tree. I see Four climbing up; his breathes shaking.

I ignore the breaths hitching in his throat, _must just be a cold or something_, and keep climbing the tree. Once the branches start becoming too thin to hold my weight I stop and lean back against the trunk.

Four makes it up to a thicker branch next to me. His breaths become even faster than they were.

"Are you alright, Four?"

"Are you human, Tris?" He gulps. "Being up this high, it doesn't scare you at all?"

"I thought the Dauntless were fearless, are they not?"

"There is a difference between being fearless and controlling your fear. You will learn how to do that soon."

I look over to him. What I thought was fearlessness was just fear under control. I thought all the Dauntless were fearless. Just born that way, I guess.

"What?" He asks. I have been staring too long, even if he is my boyfriend.

I shake my head, "Nothing."

And then just when he was about to say something, the branch I am sitting on snaps.

**_A/N: It seemed like a good place to end. #sorrynotsorry KAYs so make sure, if you don't want to read the lyrics , read in between the lyrics because there is some story there. (BEFORE AND AFTER EVERY SONG…AKA IN BETWEEN EACH SONG!) Kay so I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed and the offer I said before is still in the air! AGAIN BE CANDOR! _**


End file.
